Der Einsame Wolf
by LadyEvelyn
Summary: Es gibt Geheimnisse, die nicht mal die Karte der Rumtreiber kennt; Geschichten, die nie ans Licht kamen...Dies ist eine von ihnen: Die Vergangenheit, wie ihr sie noch nie lesen habt...
1. Prolog

**Blaue Kornblumen**

„… Als du zum ersten Mal vor mir gestanden hast, hab ich dich sofort erkannt. Und zwar nicht an der Narbe; An den Augen. Ich sehe deine Mutter darin. Ja, oh ja, ich habe Lily gekannt. Deine Mutter war für mich da, als niemand anderes für mich da war. Sie war nicht nur eine einzigartig begabte Hexe, sie war auch eine ungewöhnlich gütige Frau. Sie hat in anderen stets das Gute gesehen, auch dann, oder vielleicht sogar ganz besonders dann, wenn dieser Mensch das selbst nicht in dich sehen konnte…"

Zitat Ende.

Nach wiederholtem Sehen des dritten Filmes fiel mir immer wieder dieser Dialog auf. Auf dieser Basis, und einigen Hintergrundinformationen, die ich hauptsächlich von einer guten und lieben Bekannten, Tanja, bekomme, der ich diese Geschichte widme („und ob ich flexibel bin!"), werde ich diese Geschichte schreiben.

Alle absoluten Lily-James Fans sollten sich auf etwas gefasst machen, ich verändere zwar die Geschichte nicht, aber es gibt Geheimnisse, die uns heute selbst die Karte des Rumtreibers nicht mehr erzählen kann…

… Die Geschichte vom einsamen Wolf


	2. Schnee

**Schnee**

„Hey James!"

„Ja Si-", weiter kam er nicht, denn ein faustgroßer Schneeball traf in genau im Gesicht.

„Sirius, wenn ich dich erwische!"

Damit rannte er lachend seinem besten Freund hinterher, der, von theatralischer Panik ergriffen, kopfüber das Weite suchte.

Lily schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Die beiden Hitzköpfe waren wirklich unverbesserlich.

Langsam schritt sie den verschneiten Weg über die Ländereien von Hogwarts nach Hogsmeade weiter, etwas entfernt von ihr tollten James und Sirius in der schneebedeckten Weise.

Gerade als sie auch den letzen vom Winter Kahlgeschorenen Ausläufer des verbotenen Waldes hinter sich ließ und neben ihr die heulende Hütte auftauchte, rief jemand ihren Namen.

„Oh nein, ich werde mich bestimmt nicht umdrehen, James kann man mit so was reinlegen, mich nicht", protestierte sie energisch, schmunzelte aber hinter ihrem Schal, den sie sich fast bis über die Nase gezogen hatte.

„Hast du etwa grade meinen Namen erwähnt, mein Schatz?"

Tief einatmend blieb sie stehen und drehte sich abrupt um.

„Nenn mich nie wieder, nie wieder-", doch auch ihr wurde es nicht gewährt ihren Satz zu vollenden; Eine geballte Ladung Schnee donnerte in ihr Gesicht.

Von der Wucht dieses Angriffes etwas überrascht vernachlässigte sie ihren Gleichgewichtssinn und fiel hinten über.

„Oh! Wen haben wir den da?"

Sie wäre zwar wahrscheinlich wegen dem gestrigen Schneefall weich gelandet, doch aufgefangen zu werden war doch wesentlich bequemer.

Nachdem Lily wieder auf ihren eigenen Füßen stand, klopfte sie sich so unauffällig wie möglich den Schnee vom Mantel, bevor sie sich mit ihrem Dankeschön an ihren Retter wandte.

„Ich dan… Remus?", unterbrach sie sich selbst etwas überrascht, lächelte ihn dann aber erfreut an.

Remus Lupin erwiderte etwas unsicher ihr Lächeln.

„Schön dich zusehen Lily."

„Hey Lupin! Lange nicht gesehen! Was machst du hier?", rief James, der, den Arm Kameradschaftlich um Sirius gelegt, auf die beiden zukam.

„Sorry wegen der Scheeladung Süße", flüsterte er zu Lily, die im aber als Antwort nur einen Rippenstoß verpasst und irgendetwas von Wunschträumen nuschelte.

„Also Lupin, was machst du hier so ganz alleine?", meldete sich Sirius jetzt auch zu Wort und strich sich selbstsicher eine Strähne seiner zu einem Zopf zusammen gebundenen schulterlangen, rabenschwarzen Haare hinters Ohr.

„Ich.. also eigentlich wollte ich ja nach Hogsmeade…", stotterte dieser und sah leicht betreten zu Boden, als er Sirius´ amüsiertes Grinsen bemerkte.

„Na dann komm doch einfach mit uns mit, wir wollten ein wenig über den Butterbiervorrat herfallen", sagte James freundschaftlich und als Lupin aufsah, streckte er ihm lächelnd die Hand entgegen.

Lily schmunzelte. Auch wenn James oft arrogant und überheblich wirkte, er konnte auch sehr offen sein und auf Menschen zugehen. Und in letzter Zeit war er auch sonst eher ruhig geworden. Langsam lernte Lily ihn von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen.

Mit dankbaren Blick nahm Remus James´ Hand an und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg, nicht ohne einige mit Schneeballschlachten beladene Zwischenstopps.

Als sie das Dorf schon fast erreicht hatten, fing es an zu schneien.

Sie beschleunigten ihre Schritte und kurz darauf ereichten sie den heute gut besuchten Honigtopf.

Sirius zwängte sich zur Theke durch, während James Lily und Remus durch die Massen zu dem einzig freien Tisch in der Nähe der Treppe, die zum Keller führte, schleuste.

Dort angekommen drückte er Remus sanft aber bestimmt in einen Stuhl, der das wortlos hinnahm. Lily blieb stehen und zog ihren Umhang aus, atmete auf, als sie von der wärmenden Last befreit war und ließ sich zufrieden neben Remus nieder.

Der hatte sie die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Lily war ein hochgewachsenes, anmutiges Mädchen. Ihre schlanke Taille ließ sich nicht zierlich wirken, im Gegenteil, sie schien eher selbstbewusst und unbeugsam.

Ihr enger, dunkelroter Rollkragenpullover und der lange, schwarze Rock hoben ihre Figur noch hervor und machten sie zu einer wahren Augenweide.

Als Remus bemerkte, dass seine Blicke aufgefallen war, sah er beschämt zu Boden.

James, dem dass aufgefallen war, fing an zu lachen.

„Jaja, unsere kleine Misses Evans ist schon ein Volltreffer, nicht wahr Süße?" Er hob den Arm und wollte Lily, neben der er nun saß, an sich drücken, doch die hob abwehrend die Hände.

„James Potter, fass mich an und ich erschlag dich, ich schwör´s!"

Während James sich beleidigt umdrehte war Sirius mit den Butterbierkrügen zu der kleinen Gruppe zugestoßen. Ein kurzer Blick genügt um die Situation zu verstehen und er grinste verschmitzt, während er die Krüge austeilte.

„So, einer für den schmollenden, unglücklich verliebten James, einer für die stolze, unerreichbare Lily", wobei er ihr zuzwinkerte, „und einer für den schweigsamen Bücherwurm Remus", er machte eine Pause und sah den Angesprochenen fragend an, „Ich darf dich doch so nennen, oder?"

Remus nickte etwas unsicher lächelnd.

Sirius grinste, nickte ihm zu und ließ sich auf dem letzten freien Stuhl nieder, welchen er vorher ein Stück von Tisch weggezogen hatte, und legte schwungvoll seine Stiefel auf dem Tisch ab.

„Und einer für mich, den besten Jäger den je Hogwarts gesehen hatte!" Dann lachte er schallend, überhörte die zischende Bemerkung von Lily; er solle sich nicht so aufführen, setzte den Krug an und leerte diesen in einem Zug.

James stimmte in das Lachen ein, Lily sah Sirius nur giftig an und Lupin grinste amüsiert.

Eigentlich war er Einzelgänger. Doch seit Lily ihm vor einem halben Jahr gebeten hatte, ihm Nachhilfe in Astronomie zu geben, verbrachte er immer mehr Zeit mit ihr und ihren Freunden.

Sie waren schon ein chaotischer Haufen, doch Lupin mochte sie. Auch wenn ihn oft Zweifel kamen, doch jetzt in diesem Moment war er nur glücklich, bei dem was er sah und erlebte.

„Ah, das tat gut!"

„Sirius! Du bist hier nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum! Benimm dich doch bitte etwas Mehr!"

„Ach Lily, lass ihn doch, er hatte noch überhaupt keine Zeit, seinen Sieg letzten Samstag zu feiern!", unterbrach James, Lily seufzte zum Zeichen dass sie zwar nicht einverstanden war, aber es akzeptieren würde, für diesen Moment zumindest.

„Unseren Sieg meinst du wohl!", verbessert Sirius seinen Freund der daraufhin lachte, schwang die Beine vom Tisch und hielt ihm seinen, leeren, Krug zum Anstoß hin. James ging darauf ein.

„Mit einem leeren Krug anstoßen geht aber nicht!", rief James dann aber doch.

Lily stand seufzend auf.

„Meiner ist auch schon leer, ich gehe neue holen", damit war sie auch schon fast in der Menge verschwunden, als sie jemand zurückhielt.

„Warte Lily", es war Remus, der sie etwas unsicher ansah, „Ich helfe dir!"

Das Mädchen sah ihn erst überrascht an, lächelte dann aber erfreut.

„Schön, wenigstens ein Gentalman." Und mit einem fast vorwurfsvollen Blick zu den beiden Rabauken, die schulterzuckend auf ihren Stühlen saßen und nicht die geringste Anstallt machten sich zu bewegen, verschwand sie, gefolgt von Remus, aus dem Blickfeld.

„Sirius?", sagte James, als Lily weg war, verschwörerisch.

„Du hast eine Idee, stimmt´s?" Sirius Augen funkelten gefährlich, und ein verschmitztes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

„Du hast es erfasst! Und diesmal wird ganz Slytherin nicht einen Ton mehr rauskriegen…" Sirius pfiff anerkennend.

„Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich, James! Aber wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Glaubst du, Lily würde es uns übel nehmen, wenn wir jetzt wortlos verschwinden?", flüsterte James verheißungsvoll und sah dabei in Richtung Kellertreppe.

„Es wird nicht schlimmer als das letzte Mal werden", flüsterte Sirius eben so leise, und ohne ein weiteres Wort standen sie gleichzeitig auf, und verschwanden im Keller des Honigtopfs.

Kurz darauf kamen Lily und Remus, je mit zwei Krügen beladen, zu einem verlassenen Tisch zurück.

Lily blieb erst überrascht stehen, dann drohte sie vor Wut zu platzten und am Ende lachte sie sarkastisch auf.

„Ich hätte es mir denken können!", sagte sie wie zu sich selbst.

Remus, der hinter ihr stand, musste lächeln. Er hatte schon so etwas vermutet. James und Sirius verschwanden regelmäßig, und suchen war so ziemlich sinnlos. Eigentlich sollte man ihnen einen Bummerrang um den Hals binden.

Lily stellte seufzend die Krüge hin und griff ihren Mantel.

„Ich gehe zurück, kommst du mit?" Sich den Umhang zuknöpfend drehte sie sich zu Remus um.

Der wich ihrem Blick aus und murmelte ein fast unverständliches „Moment".

Er stellte die Krüge ab und griff nach seinem Umhang, den er über seinem Stuhl hing.

Während er ihn sich umzog, folgte er Lily, die sich vor ihm zum Ausgang drängte.

Sobald sie aus der Tür traten, schlug ihnen eine schier undurchdringliche Wand aus Schnee entgegen.

Währen ihres Aufenthalts im Honigtopf hatte sich das Wetter noch verschlechtert. Der Himmel und alles, was mehr als 30 Meter entfernt war, waren pechschwarz, obwohl es erst fünf Uhr nachmittags war.

„Das hat mir grade noch gefehlt", knurrte Lily, zog ihren Schal über die Nase und die Kapuze ihres Umhanges so weit es ging ins Gesicht.

Ernüchternd stellte sie fest, dass sie den ganzen Weg entgegen den Wind laufen mussten.

Und schon als sie die letzten Häuser hinter sich ließen, stellte sich das als Problem dar.

Die Schneemassen waren so enorm, das Lily beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte, wenn Remus ihr nicht seinen Arm um die Schulter gelegt hätte, um sie zu stützen.

„Danke", flüsterte sie und wandte ihren Kopf nach links, zu Remus, denn sie war sich nicht sicher ob er es durch das Brausen des Windes gehört hatte.

„Geht´s wieder?", fragte er, und aus dem zu schließen, was Lily von seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte, sah er sie besorgt an.

Sie nickte nur, und eine Weile gingen sie, Remus Lily stützend, durch den nun Kniehoch liegenden Schnee.

Irgendwann spürte Lily weder ihre Beine, noch irgendwelche anderen Körperteile, und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie gleich umfallen würde, als Remus stehen blieb und sich umsah.

Fragend sah sie zu ihm hoch; Er war einen Kopf größer als sie.

Er sah sie an und beugte sich zu ihr hinab.

„Das schaffen wir bei dem Wetter nicht. Wir sollten Schutz suchen und warten, bis sich der Sturm etwas gelegt hat."

Lily nickte nur dankbar. Doch wo sollten sie Schutz finden?

Undeutlich konnte sie die Grenze des Verbotenen Waldes erkennen, doch der kam ja nicht in Frage.

„Lily?"

Sie sah ihn wieder fragend an. Vorsichtig beugte er sich ein weiteres Mal zu ihr herunter.

„Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht sonderlich, aber die Heulende Hütte ist das einzige, was mir jetzt einfällt. Ist das o.k?"

Lily stockte etwas mit der Antwort. An Remus´ Stimme konnte man erkennen, das ihm der Gedanke auch nicht sonderlich gefiel, aber hatten sie eine andere Wahl?

„Wenn du meinst", antwortete sie dann und Remus nickte.

Als er sie etwas nach links, und damit vom eigentlichen Weg ablenkte, drückte er sie etwas fester an sich.

Lily errötete leicht, was Remus aber nicht sehen konnte.

Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was sie davon halten sollte, doch sie verschob den Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf den Weg vor ihr.


	3. Die Heulende Hütte

Dank, an Erbsenpueree und Silberflügel für ihre sehnlichst erwarteten Reviews.

**Die heulende Hütte**

Etwas unruhig beobachtete Lily, wie Remus die Tür des schwankenden Gebäudes öffnete, welche darauf hin aus der oberen Angel brach und Remus fast umgehauen hätte.

Schnell winkte er Lily, an ihm vorbei zu gehen. Nachdem sie in das dämmrige „Haus" getreten war, ging er rückwärts, die Tür in den Händen, denselben Weg, und befestigte sie notdürftig wieder im Rahmen.

„So, dass wäre geschafft", sagte Remus, mehr zu sich selbst, drehte sich um und ging an der etwas fehl am Platz wirkenden Lily vorbei zur Treppe, die noch instabiler aussah als die Wände, die mehr einem Sieb glichen.

Vor der Treppe blieb er stehen und bückte sich.

Als er sich wieder zu Lily umdrehte, hielt er eine Sturmlampe in der Hand, die er auch sogleich mithilfe seines Zauberstabes entzündete.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er besorgt, als er Lilys gedankenverlorenen Blick bemerkte.

Lily zuckte zusammen. Ihr war nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut, doch als sie sah, das Remus ihr seine Hand entgegenstreckte, und mit der Lampe, die alles in ein sanftes Licht tauchte, auf die Treppe deuten, schluckte sie trocken und ging, Hand in Hand mit Remus, die Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk hoch.

Dort führte Remus sie wortlos in ein größeres Zimmer, in dem sich ein Himmelbett in der einen Ecke, ein Flügel in der Mitte, und ein Haufen Stroh, über das ein Decke ausgebreitet war, gegenüber dem Bett befanden.

Die Wände bestanden nur aus zusammengenagelten Brettern, und die Zeit hatte viele Spalten geöffnet, die jedoch, jede einzelne, fein säuberlich mit einem Tuch verdeckt waren.

Lily blieb erstaunt stehen. Der Raum sah nicht so verwittert aus wie der Rest des Hauses, hier hingen keine Spinnweben, und auch sonst lag hier nicht viel Staub. Den Flügel in der Mitte des Zimmers konnte man sogar als poliert bezeichnen. Er war aus einem antiken, schwarzen Holz; Er musste hier schon Ewigkeiten stehen.

„Komm", sagte Remus leise, nachdem er die Tür, welche erstaunlich neu aussah im Gegensatz zum Rest des Hauses, sorgfältig geschlossen hatte.

Lily, mehr oder weniger von Remus mitgezogen, bekam von eben diesem gedeutet, es sich auf dem Himmelbett so bequem wie nur möglich zu machen.

Er selbst setzte sich auf den Hocker, der vor dem Flügel stand, stellte die Lampe auf ihm ab und drehte sich dann zu ihr.

Lily sah sich immer noch um. Draußen konnte man immer noch den Sturm erbarmungslos toben hören, doch hier drinnen, in diesem seltsamen Raum, schien alles irgendwie beruhigend zu wirken. Mit der Zeit wurde das Toben leiser, und sie entspannte sich.

Mit angezogenen Knien und darum geschlungenen Armen betrachtete sie ihren gegenüber, dessen Gesicht nicht vom Licht angeschienen wurde.

„Seltsam", sagte sie nach einiger Zeit, und richtete damit Remus Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, der zuvor gedankenverloren auf den Boden gestarrt hatte.

„Was meinst du?", ging Remus auf sie ein, und wenn Lily nicht alles täuschte, funkelten seine Augen für einen kleinen Moment ängstlich.

„Dieser Raum… er wirkt so… bewohnt", sagte sie gedehnt und sah sich wieder um, „Es scheint als wäre jemand vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gewesen…", schlussfolgerte sie weiter.

Remus schwieg und begnügte sich damit, sie anzusehen.

Als Lily sich ihm wieder zuwandte lachte er leise.

„Was ist?", fragte sie, und musste auch lachen. Remus hatte so etwas Mitreißendes an sich.

„Nichts", flüsterte er, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf, „Mir ist nur mal wieder aufgefallen, was für eine hübsche junge Frau aus dem kleinen frechen Mädchen geworden ist", fügte er hinzu und blickte zu Boden. Sein Blick wirkte betrübt, fast traurig.

„Ich bin fünfzehn, also noch lange keine Frau", protestierte sie, und holte damit Remus aus seiner Starre zurück.

„Dann also doch eher immer noch das freche Mädchen", entgegnete er und grinste sie herausfordernd an.

„Na warte", rief sie lachend, blickte schnell über ihre Schulter, griff nach einem der Kissen, die am Kopfende des Bettes lagen, und wollte es ihm schon mit voller Wuchte entgegenschleudern.

Doch grade, als sie ihren Blick wieder nach vorne zu ihm wandte, erschrak sie.

Remus, der bis eben noch auf dem Hocker gesessen hatte, stand jetzt, zu ihr runter gebeugt, vor ihr, mit der linken Hand ihr rechtes Handgelenk umfassend.

Unbeachtet fiel Kissen aufs Bett.

Ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, kam Remus Lily näher. Sein Blick fixierte sie.

Lilys Herz begann zu rasen, und ihr Kopf dröhnt auf einmal gewaltig. Sie war nicht im Stande, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, und so ließ sie es bleiben.

Ohne seine Augen von ihr zu wenden, tastete Lupin nach Lilys anderer Hand, die sich sofort mit seiner verhakte.

„Lily", stieß er hervor. Auch sein Atem ging schneller.

Die angesprochene jedoch erwiderte nichts. Ihr Blick, der stetig zwischen seinen Augen und seinem Mund wechselte, war Antwort genug.

Langsam ließ Lily sich nach hinten fallen, bis sie flach vor Remus auf dem Bett lag.

Der stützte seine Hände links und rechts von ihr auf, senkte seinen Kopf immer weiter, bis er nur noch Millimeter von ihren Lippen entfernt war.

Lily hielt die Anspannung kaum noch aus. Ihr Atem ging schnell und rasselnd, doch sie wagte sich nicht zu rühren.

Genau in dem Augenblick, in dem Lily sich sicher war, dass er sie küssen würde, und die Augen schon geschlossen hatte, richtete er sich ruckartig auf.

„Ich kann das nicht…", murmelte er und trat, mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen vom Bett zurück.

Lily starrte ihn nur fassungslos an, während sie sich aufrichtete.

„Ich… es tut mir leid", flüsterte Remus und senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Was tut dir leid?", fuhr sie ihn forsch an, worauf Remus hochschreckte, „Es ist ja nicht passiert was dir leid tun könnte!"

Nachdem sie gesprochen hatte, seufzte er, setzte sich wieder auf dem Hocker und sah sie traurig an.

„Es sind nicht nur geschehene Dinge die uns verletzten, sondern auch jene, die nicht geschehen sind. Glaub mir, dass weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung." Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und Lily fühlte sich augenblicklich schuldig für dass, was sie ihm an den Kopf geschmissen hatte.

„Remus, es muss dir nicht leicht tun", sagte sie einfühlsam und stand auf, „Ich habe überreagiert", dabei ging sie auf ihn zu und legte ihm ihre Hand aufmunternd auf die Schulter, „Du musst nichts tun, was du nicht selber willst. Dazu würde weder ich, noch irgendjemand sonst dich je zwingen. Lass dir einfach Zeit."

Eine Weile sahen sich beide nur in die Augen, bis Remus plötzlich aufstand und sie sanft in die Arme nahm.

„Danke", flüsterte er. Lily war erst etwas überrascht, doch dann erwiderte sie seine Umarmung, und während sie ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich, flüsterte sie zurück:

„Hab ich doch gern gemacht."


	4. Liebe

Ich danke wieder all den netten Menschen, die mir reviewt haben., und hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt ihnen genauso gut.

**Liebe**

Inzwischen waren zwei mehr oder weniger ereignislose Monate vergangen. Remus hing eigentlich nur noch mit Lily und ihren Freunden rum, auch wenn es Nachmittage gab, die er still in einer Ecke der Bibliothek verbrachte, was die anderen aber akzeptierten. In solchen Stunden dachte er über Dinge nach, die passierten, oder sich entwickelten. Wie zum Beispiel die tiefe Freundschaft zwischen James und Lily.

James hatte nämlich, wenn er nicht grade dabei war Peter zu triezen, der wie ein Hündchen hinter ihn und Sirius her lief, für die doch allmählich heranrückende Quidditsch Saison trainierte oder mit Sirius an einem Projekt arbeitete, dass sie streng geheim hielten, nur noch Augen für Lily.

Sie war über die Winterferien zu ihren Eltern gefahren, die Weihnachten in America verbringen wollten.

Und so kam es, dass man den sonst so quicklebendigen, überheblichen Unruhestifter nicht selten im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin vorfand, wo er gedankenverloren ins Feuer starrte.

Und fast genauso oft kam es vor, dass Remus sich zu ihm setzte und ihm stumme Gesellschaft leistete.

Und an genau so einem Tag betrat Remus den Gemeinschaftsraum auf der Suche nach Ruhe.

James, der wissen wollte, wer der störende Besucher war, drehte sich von seinem Sessel aus nach hinten um. Doch seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, als er Remus als den Eindringling erkannte.

„Ah, du bist es, setzt dich doch zu mir", damit wandte er sich dem Feuer zu, bis Remus sich etwas seitlich von ihm auf einen weiteren Sessel niedergelassen hatte. Dann sah er ihn an und grinste.

„Was macht Sirius so?"

„Er belädt Peter mit Aufträgen und Besorgungen für euren Komplott gegen die Slytherins", antwortet dieser und klang dabei nicht wirklich begeistert.

James fing an zu lachen, als Remus ihm dann auch noch seinen vorwurfsvollsten Blick zuwarf.

Als er sich beruhigt hatte, sah er wieder ein Weile ins Feuer, bevor er, ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden, zu Remus sprach.

„Vermisst du sie?"

Der angesprochene zögerte leicht. Beim Gedanken an Lily wurde ihm warm, und er errötete leicht, was aber im Schein des Feuers kaum auffiel.

„Natürlich vermisse ich sie, aber sie kommt ja schließlich noch vor Sylvester zurück", antwortete er dann leise.

„Ich vermisse sie. Und selbst der Gedanke dass sie bald zurückkommt und ich sie wieder in meine Arme schließen kann, macht es nicht grade einfacher damit fertig zu werden…", er seufzte und wendete seinen Blick zu Remus, um ihn etwas zu fragen, doch der starrte ihn nur perplex an.

Einen Moment überlegte James, was er so unverständliches gesagt hatte, dann fiel es ihm ein und er lachte.

„Du hast das ja gar nicht mitbekommen", ermachte ein kleine Pause und warf Remus einen kurzen Blick zu,"Ja", stieß er dann aus und riss die Arme dabei in die Höhe als hätte er den Quidditsch Pokal gewonnen, „Ich liebe Lily! Und ich habe sie bevor sie gefahren ist gefragt, ob sie mit mir gehen will, und weißt du was? Sie hat ja gesagt!"

„Ich freue dich für mich."

Remus stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf, durchschritt den Raum, missachtete James Frage, wohin er auf einmal so schnell wollte, stieg durch das Porträt und fing an zu rennen. Erst, als er die Orientieren vollkommen verloren hatte, hielt er an.

Remus lehnte sich atemlos gegen eine Wand. Der kühle Stein beruhigte ihn, was aber auch dazu führte, dass seine Beine nachgaben, und er rutschte an der Wand hinab, bis er auf dem Boden saß.

Er freute sich für James. Er gehörte mit zu seinen besten Freunden, er hatte ihn so akzeptiert wie er war, und es doch geschafft aus dem eingefleischtem Einzelgänger einen umgänglichen Menschen zu machen. Nicht durch Zwang, sondern durch Offenheit.

Ja, er freute sich. Er freute sich, dass James endlich nicht nur verliebt, sondern auch glücklich war.

Und er freute sich für Lily.

Er war nicht sauer auf sie, warum auch?

Nach diesem einen Vorfall in der heulenden Hütte war nichts mehr passiert. Zwar hatte sich ihre Freundschaft vertieft, doch Remus hatte nie wieder so die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Er konnte es einfach nicht zulassen, die Gefahr war zu hoch. Also unterdrückte er seine Gefühle.

Denn auch er liebte Lily.


	5. Ein Neuer Anfang

Und wieder Danke ich all jenen, die meine Geschichte lesen und reviewn, doch auch jenen, die nur stumme Zeugen der Vergangenheit sind. Ich habe einen kleinen Tipp an euch alle: Falls ihr in Besitzt der Harry Potter 3- DVD´s seit, legt die Special DVD ein, und geht zu Hagrids Hütte (über Ländereien von Hogwarts). Ihr müsst nichts machen, lasst einfach nur die Musik laufen, sie passt zu allen möglichen Situationen, und verleiht der Atmosphäre den gewissen, magischen Hauch…

**Ein neuer Anfang**

Der 29. Dezember war gekommen: Der Tag, an dem Lily wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollte.

Eigentlich wollten ihre Eltern ja auch Sylvester mit ihr feiern, doch sie hatte vor, das neue Jahr mit ihren besten Freunden zu begrüßen. Ohne langes Hin und Her gaben ihre Eltern nach, und so kam es, dass sie am Vormittag des 29.12 via Flohnetzwerk mit dem Koffer in der einen und dem Mantel in der anderen Hand den festlich geschmückten Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

„Lily!"

Und ehe sie sich versah, stand James, der wieder alleine vor dem Feuer gesessen hatte, vor ihr und umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe", fügte er leiser hinzu und drückte sie fest an sich.

Lily, etwas überrumpelt, legte weitaus zärtlicher ihre Arme um ihn.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst", flüsterte sie.

Dich und andere…, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Lange standen sie da und hielten sich fest.

Doch Lily konnte sich nicht fallen lassen, konnte sich dem Gefühl von Geborgenheit nicht hingeben. Ihre Gedanken kreisten, schwirrten in ihrem Kopf, ließen ihr keine Ruhe.

Ein Geräusch, das Knarren einer Tür, holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Starr vor Entsetzten sah sie, wie Remus in der Öffnung zum Gemeinschaftsraum stehen blieb als er sie sah.

Ohne eine Regung seines Gesichtes stand er einfach nur dort.

Lily merkte, wie eine Träne sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange bahnte, und stumm formte sie mit dem Mund einen Satz.

Es tut mir Leid…

Ohne irgendeine Reaktion drehte sich Lupin um und verschwand genau so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

„Komm, wir gehen zu den anderen, sie müssten in der Bibliothek sein", unterbrach James die Stille und löste sich langsam von ihr.

„Geh ruhig schon mal vor, ich packe noch eben aus", erwiderte sie leise und wischte sich verstohlen über das Gesicht.

„Wir sehen uns dann gleich", sagte James lächelnd, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ den Raum

Lily nahm ihren Koffer und ging die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch. Dort angekommen, ließ sie ihn einfach ungeachtet stehen und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett.

Unaufhaltsam rannen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen, doch sie hielt sich nicht zurück. Immer verzweifelter klang ihr Schluchzen, doch sie war allein und niemand konnte sie hören.

Immer wieder tauchte Remus regungsloses Gesicht vor ihren Augen auf, seine Augen, die sie anstarrten, und trotz alledem sah er nicht so aus, als wollte er ihr einen Vorwurf machen.

Irgendwann war sie leer.

Es kamen keine neuen Tränen mehr, ihr Schluchzen verstummte.

Reiß dich zusammen, sagte sie sich selbst.

Hastig stand sie auf und wischte sich die Spuren ihres Ausbruches weg.

Kritisch beäugte Lily sich im Spiegel. Ihre Kleidung saß nicht richtig, und ihre Augen waren Rotunterlaufen.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes richtete sie alles wieder und holte nochmal tief Luft.

Auch wenn ihr Atem ruhig ging, ihr Herz raste.

Langsam verließ sie ihr Zimmer, dann den Gryffindorturm.

Während sie durch die Gänge in Richtung Bibliothek ging, versuchte sie krampfhaft nicht an Remus zu denken.

Innerlich führte sie sich James stürmische Begrüßung vor Augen. Und auch an den Tag, als James sie gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm gegen wollte, dachte sie.

Es waren alles so schöne Momente, in denen sie das kleine, immerwährende Stimmchen in ihrem Hinterkopf, das sie an den Tag in der heulenden Hütte erinnerte, auszuschalten.

Lily schaffte es tatsächlich zu Lächeln, als sie ihr Ziel erreichte.

Sie nickte Madam Pince zu, die hinter ihrem Buch hervorschaute und sie erfreut anlächelte.

Auch ein paar wenige Schüler aus ihrer Stufe traf und begrüßte sie, bevor sie die Ecke erreichte, in der sie und ihre Freunde seit Jahren saßen.

„Lily!", rief Sirius ihr entgegen, und auch von ihm wurde sie, wenn auch nicht so stürmisch, umarmt.

„Wie war Weihnachten in den Staaten? Ich hab gehört nirgendwo sonst sollen die Muggel so übertrieben feiern", redete er drauflos, und während Lily sich lachend zu ihm, James, Peter und ihrer Freundin Laura Bendore setzte und von den Verrücktheiten der Amerikaner erzählte, wanderte ihr Blick immer wieder unbemerkt gedankenverloren ins Nichts.

Wo Remus wohl grade war?

Bis zum Nachmittag saßen sie dort zusammen, nicht ohne einige Ermahnungen von Madam Pince, doch leiser zu sein, bis Sirius James darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie noch eine Besorgungen für den Sylvester Abend machen müssten, woraufhin Peter darauf bestand mitgehen zu dürfen.

Und so verabschiedeten sich die Jungs, und ließen Lily und Laura alleine.

„Glaubst du denen?", fragte Laura sie, noch bevor die Jungen aus der Hörweite waren.

„Nicht ein Wort", antwortet Lily so laut, dass James es hören musste. Der hob daraufhin eine Hand, winkte ihr ohne sich umzudrehen zu und rief:

„Ich liebe dich auch mein Schatz", bevor er mit den anderen verschwand.

„Du hast Glück", seufzte Laura nach einer Weile stummen Einverständnisses traurig, „Du hast dir nicht nur einen der bestaussehensten Jungen geangelt, sondern auch noch den einzigen, der langsam so etwas wie Verantwortungsgefühl entwickelt."

Lily sah Laura schweigend an, welche es vorzog aus dem Fenster zu starren, in dem man erkannte, dass, wie schon so oft in diesem Winter, ein Schneesturm tobte. Lily hingegen mied es an solchen Tagen aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

„Was ist eigentlich mit diesem Lovegood eine Stufe über uns? Ist da schon was draus geworden?"

Laura winkte kopfschüttelnd ab und deutete ihr, das Thema ruhen zu lassen.

Dann schwiegen sie wieder. Sie mussten nicht viel sagen, um sich zu verstehen.

Wenn man bedenkt, dass Laura James anfangs fast noch mehr gehasst hat als Lily selbst, war es schon fast ein Wundern, dass sie jetzt so über ihn sprach, dachte Lily und lächelte leicht.

„Heute Abend ist Vollmond", stellte Laura verträumt fest.

Laura war als kleines Kind Mondsüchtig gewesen, fiel es Lily wieder ein, dass hatte sie ihr mal erzählt.

Sie erwiderte nichts, sondern sah ihre Freundin nur gutmütig an. Es geschah oft, dass sie vom Mond schwärmte, sie wusste sehr viel über ihn, doch sie stieg bei Vollmond nicht mehr aufs Dach und beobachtete ihn, so wie sie es mit vier Jahren getan hatte.

„Das ist der letzte Vollmond dieses Jahres… an diesem Tag sollen Veelas und Werwölfe besonders stark sein…", fuhr sie fort, dann lachte sie auf.

„Weißt du, was ich gehört habe? In der Nähe der heulenden Hütte soll ein Werwolf sein Unwesen treiben! Kathy hat es mir letzten Monat erzählt. Sie meint, sie wäre von seinem Herzverreißenden Heulen mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht!" Lauras Augen leuchteten vor Freude. Sie liebte es, über den Mond und alles was mit ihm zu tun hatte zu reden, und Lily hört ihr gerne zu.

Doch was sie grade erzählt hatte, ließ sie nicht in Ruhe. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie etwas vergessen hatte.

Ungewollt wurde sie wieder an den verschneiten Tag zurückversetzt, an dem sie mit Remus in der heulenden Hütte war. Jede Geste, jede Bewegung, die er an diesem Tag gemacht hatte, hatten sich in ihren Kopf eingebrannt.

Er war überhaupt nicht nervös und unsicher gewesen wie sie, als wenn ihm alles… vertraut gewesen wäre.

Ruckartig fuhr sie zu Laura rum, die sie fragend ansah.

„Weißt du wo Remus ist?"

Laura wunderte sich zwar, wie sie jetzt darauf kam, aber da die beiden ja gut befreundet waren, fragte sie nicht weiter danach.

„Ja, er wollte zum Tropfenden Kessel nach London. Ein Freund hatte ihm wohl geschrieben und wollte sich mit ihm treffen. Remus wollte aber bis morgen wieder da sein."

„Wann hast du ihn zuletzt gesehen?"

„Warte mal", Laura überlegte kurz, „Dass muss so gegen 10 Uhr gewesen sein, kurz bevor du gekommen bist. Er hat sich hier bei uns verabschiedet und wollte dann noch zu James gehen, der hatte sich nämlich mal wieder vor dem Kamin verkrochen. Wir dachten eigentlich, dass du ihn noch gesehen… Hey warte Lily! Wo willst du hin?"

„Mir ist was eingefallen, wir sehen uns dann morgen!"

Lily war, noch bevor Laura den Satz beenden konnte, aufgesprungen, hatte sich, mehr oder weniger, verabschiedet und rannte jetzt hastig zu ihrem Schlafsaal, um ihrem Mantel zu holen.

Es war schon etwa sieben Uhr, als Lily die magisch verschlossene Tür zum oberen Zimmer der heulenden Hütte aufsprengte.

„Remus!"

Lily lief quer durch den Raum an dem Flügel vorbei zu dem Strohlager.

„Was machst du hier? Du dürftest nicht hier sein!", fuhr Remus sie forsch an. Er saß auf der Decke, die über dem Stroh ausgebreitet war, und hatte ein Buch in der Hand gehabt, dass er aber, als die Tür aufsprang, fallen gelassen hatte, und welches nun neben der leuchtenden Sturmlampe auf dem Boden lag.

Jetzt wollte er grade aufstehen und Lily entgegentreten, doch die war schneller, ging neben ihm auf die Knie und… fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Es tut mir Leid… es tut mir alles so furchtbar Leid… Ich wusste doch nicht, dass…"

Tränen, die sie auf dem ganzen Weg zurückgehalten hatte, liefen ihr über die Wangen, und ihre Stimme versagte.

„Das ich eine Bestie bin?", vollendete Remus nach einer Weile traurig ihren Satz und drückte sie sanft, aber bestimmt von sich weg, „Das Wissen hätte ich dir auch gerne erspart…"

Lily starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Eine Bestie? Remus, du bist so viel, aber doch nicht das!" Sie strecke eine Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie auf seine Schulter.

Remus zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen, starrte erst ihre Hand an und schlug sie dann weg.

„Ach nein? Wie würdest du denn einen Menschen bezeichnen, der sich einmal im Monat in ein tollwütiges Raubtier verwandelt und mit einem Trank betäubt werden muss, damit er nicht wahllos alles mordet, was auch nur versehentlich in sein Blickfeld kommt? Wie würdest du genau so einen Menschen bezeichnen, der von der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen und vom Volk gejagt wurde, nur weil ihnen sein Wesen fremd war und sie diese Unwissenheit mit Angst gleichgesetzt haben?"

Seine Stimme war immer leiser und bedrohlicher geworden. Unbewusst hatte er sich immer weiter nach vorne gebeugt, und war von Lilys Gesicht nur noch ein paar Zentimeter entfernt.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Lily, und ein neues Paar Tränen frischte die schon trockenen Spuren auf, „Ich weiß nur, dass dieser Mensch offen und ehrgeizig ist, dass er mir immer ein guter Freund war, und dass ich diesem Menschen auch jetzt mein Leben anvertrauen würde", sie macht eine kleine Pause und legte Remus, der sie mit einem leichten Hoffnungsschimmer in seinem ungläubigen Blick ansah, ihre Hand auf die Wange, „Und das würde ich immer tun, egal welche Form er annimmt, oder welches Wesen er hat", und damit überbrückte sie den kleinen Abstand und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Als sie sich von ihm trennte, ruhte immer noch Remus unsicherer Blick auf ihr.

„Ich danke dir, doch du solltest jetzt lieber gehen", flüsterte er. Als er Lilys verstörten Blick bemerkte lächelte er.

„Ich schaff das schon. Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal."

Leicht erwiderte Lily sein Lächeln. Sie beugte sich noch ein letztes Mal nach vorne und drückte ihn an sich, dann stand sie wortlos auf und verließ den Raum.

An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um, lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, winkte zum Abschied und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Treppenhauses.

Wortlos nahm er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und richtete ihn auf die Tür, die sich daraufhin schloss.

Vorsichtig legte er den Stab beiseite und griff in seine Umhangtasche.

Die kleine Phiole, die er herauszog, enthielt das Beruhigungsmittel.

Kurz betrachtete Remus sie im dämmrigen Schein der Lampe, bevor er sie öffnete und in einem Zug austrank.

Dann legte er sich hin und wartete auf die Wirkung, in Gestalt einer sich sanft ausbreitende Trägheit.

Während er so dalag, wusste er, dass das nächste Jahr besser werden würde. Vielleicht nicht viel, aber besser.

Dann schlief er ein.

-------------------------------------------

Wer ist wohl Laura Bendore...?


	6. Freunde

Wie immer bin ich meinen Reviewern zu Dank verpflichtet. **Danke!**

(ich schaue inzwischen ein dutzend mal am tag nach, ob ich ein review bekommen habe...)

(Ach ja, noch ein Frage: Ließt einer von euch auch **D**um** S**piro** S**pero (auch von mir)? Für das neue Kapitel, dass schon seit 2 Wochen on steht, habe ich erst ein Review bekommen, ich will ja nicht meckern, ich hänge an jedem einzelnen Review, wirklich, aber mit dem nächsten Review habe ich **30** Reviews für DSS!!!)

(unauffällig mit dem zaumpfahl wink)

**Freunde**

Als Lily eine der großen Flügeltüren öffnete, spürte sie den Frühling schon mit allen Sinnen. Ein lauer Wind strich durch ihre Haare. Er schien den Alltag zu packen und mit sich in unendlich ferne Welten zu tragen.

Langsam schritt sie durch die noch dämmrigen Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Der Schnee, der noch bis vor kurzem auf den Wiesen und Feldern lag war schon größtenteils geschmolzen, nur einige wenige Reste lagen verstreut auf dem Boden, und jetzt, so die Sonne langsam aufging, glitzerten sie in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages.

Lily war lange nicht mehr so früh draußen gewesen. Der Prüfungsstress und natürlich auch ihr Freund nahmen sie momentan von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang in Beschlag. Und nachts lag sie meist wach im Bett und dachte über sich selbst und ihre Freunde nach. Naja, um die meisten musste sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Laura schien diesem Jungen, Lovegood, doch noch eine zweite Chance gegeben zu haben, Sirius war zwar ein bisschen unreif, aber nicht dumm, und James…

Tja, James bekräftigte immerzu, dass er jetzt, wo er Lily hatte, der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden war.

Lily liebte James. Er zeigte Verantwortungs- und Pflichtgefühl, war zärtlich und würde sie nie zu etwas drängen. Und dafür liebte sie ihn.

Aus einer plötzlichen Laune heraus verließ sie den Pfad und setzte ihren Weg über das feuchte, frische Graß fort. Hier und da schauten schon die ersten Krokusse und Maiglöckchen aus der Wiese hervor, oder streckten ihre Hälse wagemutig durch die dünne Schneeschicht.

Als Lily plötzlich bewusst wurde, was sie da tat, musste sie lächeln.

Sie versuchte verzweifelt, nicht an Remus zu denken.

Doch sosehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie dachte fast nur noch an ihn. Wie er die angesehen hatte, als die James umarmte, wie traurig er ausgesehen hatte, als er vor ihr auf dem Hocker in der heulenden Hütte gesessen hatte, und manchmal, wenn sie nachts schlaflos in ihrem Bett lag, erinnerte sie sich an ihren Kuss.

Es war ihr erster Kuss gewesen, und sie hatte ihn mit einem der besten Kumpel ihres Freundes geteilt.

Und zu eben diesem war sie gerade unterwegs.

Lily sah auf, sie hatte während ihrem Spaziergang bisher gedankenverloren auf den Boden gestarrt, und stellte fest, dass sie nicht weit vom Pfad abgekommen war. Mit raschen Schritten setzte sie ihren Weg nun zur Heulenden Hütte fort, wo sie Remus abholen wollte.

Denn in der letzten Nacht war Vollmond gewesen…

Schon als sie die Treppe hochging, beschlich sie eine seltsame Unruhe. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst.

Lily wurde langsamer, versuchte, so leise wie möglich die halb verfallene Treppe zu erklimmen.

Ihr Herz raste so sehr, als sie vor der wie immer durch Magie verschlossenen Türe ankam, dass sie glaubte, man müsste es bis drinnen hören können.

Vorsichtig legte sie den Kopf zur Seite und hielt ihr Ohr an die Tür. Kein Laut, kein einziges Geräusch drang zu ihr durch.

Doch anstatt dadurch beruhigt zu werden, verunsicherte sie es nur noch mehr.

Vielleicht war Remus etwas passiert…?

Sie verdrängte den Gedanken und entschied sich einfach nachzusehen.

So leise wie möglich und immer darauf bedacht, keine unnötigen Geräusche zu machen, öffnete sie die Tür mit einem gemurmelten Alohomora.

Bevor Lily die Tür vollends aufstieß atmete sie noch einmal tief durch, sich innerlich auf alles gefasst machend, und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab dann noch ein wenig fester.

„Peter? Sirius?! JAMES???"

Fassungslos blieb sie mitten in der Tür stehen und betrachtete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem grade aussetzenden Verstand die Szene, die sich ihr bot.

Lilys eben genannten Freunde saßen auf einer Decke, die neben dem Strohlager ausgebreitet war und spielten zu dritt Zauberschach. Der vierte, Remus, wegen dem Lily hier war, was sie aber inzwischen vergessen hatte, lag schlafend auf dem Strohlager, um welches ein Metallkäfig stand.

Beim Aufschrei von Lily war er allerdings aufgewacht und sah sie jetzt etwas verschlafen und desorientiert an. Er schien aber mehr durch sie hindurch gesehen zu haben, denn er drehte sie zu den Jungen, deren Aufmerksamkeit weiterhin ungeteilt Lily galt, murmelte ein Morgen, kramte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Umhangstasche, murmelte erneut etwas, diesmal unverständlich, und der Käfig verschwand.

Auf allen vieren kroch Remus, den überall herumliegenden Butterbierflaschen ausweichend, zu seinen Freunden, und fragte munter, während er sich aufrecht hinsetzte und das Schachbrett aufmerksam beobachtete:

„Und, wer gewinnt?"

„Und du hast uns echt nicht zugetraut, dass wir es rausfinden?" Sirius grinste Lily verschmitzt an. James stattdessen sah fast etwas beleidigt aus.

„Und ihr hieltet es anscheinend nicht für nötig, mich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzten, dass ihr es rausgefunden habt", erwiderte Lily spitz.

Sirius, der neben ihr saß, lachte auf und knuffte sie in die Seite.

Inzwischen saßen sie zu fünft aus der Decke. Das Schachspiel und die dazugehörigen Figuren lagen unbeachtet zusammen mit den leeren Butterbierflaschen um sie herum.

Lily saß an James gelehnt und hatte sich langsam an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass Sirius und der Rest der Rabauken, wie sie sich selber liebevoll nannte, jetzt auch über Remus Bescheid wussten.

„Trotzdem", fing sie an, und die Jungen verstummten, als sie ihren ernsten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkten, „Es ist zwar toll und kameradschaftlich von euch, hier bei Remus zu bleiben, ihr könnt ihr aber doch nicht Monat für Monat in einen Käfig sperren", sie machte eine Pause. Remus sah etwas bedrückt zu Boden. Es hatte ihn ziemlich überrascht, als seine Freunde ihm vorgeschlagen hatten, bei Vollmond bei ihm zu bleiben. Das mit dem Käfig war eigentlich nur eine Notlösung gewesen.

„Wir müssen uns etwas anderes überlegen", fuhr sie fort, und sah herausfordernd in die Runde, mit der Hoffnung auf konstruktive Vorschläge.

„Tja, nur leider ist es als Mensch allgemein nicht grade gut für die Gesundheit, sich in der Nähe eines Werwolfes aufzuhalten. Selbst mit einem Beruhigungstrank; Der Geruch von Menschen macht ihn wild und unberechenbar", stellte Sirius nüchtern fest, während er sich eine der wenigen vollen Flaschen öffnete, und einen langen Schluck nahm.

Plötzlich öffnete er schlagartig die Augen, verschluckte sich fast, beachtete die Tatsache aber nicht, dass die Hälfte der Inhaltes seiner Flasche sich über die Decke ergoss, sondern drehte sich ruckartig zu James um.

„Denk mal nach", forderte er seinen besten Freund auf, der ihn daraufhin nur etwas irritiert ansah.

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa…" Sirius nickte nur, und ein verheißungsvolles Lächeln huschte über seinen Mund.

„Natürlich, genau; Projekt Anni", Sirius stand entschlossen auf.

„Aber wir können doch nicht…", wollte James vorsichtig widersprechen, und sah verstohlen zu Lily. Eigentlich hatte er ihr ja versprochen keine größeren „Projekte" mehr durchzuführen.

„Sirius! Den Blick kenne ich, und egal was du da grade in deinem Kopf planst, es ist verboten, dafür lege ich meine Hand ins Feuer!"

„Nana James!", sagte er, ohne Lily zu beachten, „Können allemal. Dürfen, naja, daran haben wir uns eh noch nie gehalten. Außerdem würden wir es ja nicht für uns tun, sondern für Remus", sagte er, fixiere den, beugte sich zu ihm runter und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Du hättest doch nichts dagegen, oder?"

Remus sah ihn nur etwas irritiert an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach Lily ihn.

„Stopp! Jetzt mal ganz langsam, könntet ihr mir, und so wie es aussieht auch Remus, mal erklären, worum es hier eigentlich geht?"

James hob nur die Hände zum Zeichen, das er damit überhaupt nichts zu tun hatte. Peter schwieg sowieso die meiste Zeit und sah auch jetzt nicht so aus, als wollte er sich äußern.

„Also", fing Sirius dann an schnell und aufgeregt zu erklären, „In der dritten Klasse haben James und ich ein Buch entdeckt, in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek. Ich weiß, ja, sie ist verboten, und das bedeutet man sollte sich da nicht wirklich erwischen lassen, aber hey, darum geht es hier doch nicht, oder? Siehst´e, also, in diesem Buch stand alles über Animagus, Menschen, die sich in Tiere verwandeln können. Bei manchen ist es angeboren, aber man kann es auch lernen. Wir haben es daraufhin versucht, aber nicht geschafft. Und da haben wir einfach gesagt, wenn wir älter sind, versuchen wir es einfach nochmal. Wir haben das Üben damals Projekt Anni, für Animagus, genannt. Ich hatte es schon fast vergessen, in dem Buch stand auch, dass Werwölfe wegen ihren Unkonzentriertheit während ihrer Verwandlung zwischen Tieren und Animagus nicht unterscheiden können, und es deshalb ein guter Schutz wäre, sich bei einer Begegnung mit einem Werwolf, soweit es möglich ist, in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Normale Tiere, die keine Bedrohung für ihn darstellen, greift ein Werwolf nämlich nicht an", endete er atemlos seinen Vortrag. Er war in dem Raum auf und ab gegangen und blieb jetzt stehen, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, etwas nach vorne gebeugt und mit rasselndem Atem.

„Nun gut", fing Lily ruhig an, stand auf genoss es einen Moment lang, dass alle um sie herum die Luft anhalten zu schienen, gespannt auf ihr Urteil, „Da es nicht anders geht, macht ihr euch ruhig zu Tieren. Am Verhalten wird sich eh nicht viel ändern. Aber ich halte mich daraus", sagte sie, lächelte Remus zu, der sie freudig ansah, und wandte sich dann zur Tür.

„Besprecht ihr ruhig alles weitere, ich verzieh mich. Der Tag hat kaum angefangen und ich fühle mich, als hätte ich den Verbotenen Wald abholzen müssen. Wir sehen uns dann später, meine Lieblinge", fügte sie ironisch hinzu, tätschelte Sirius, der sie total verdattert ansah, warf James eine Kusshand zu, der sie angrinste, als hätte sie ihm eine neue Quidditschausrüstung geschenkt, und verschwand dann im Treppenhaus.

Sie hatte die letzte Stufe noch nicht betreten, als sie hinter sich Jubelrufe vernehmen konnte.


	7. Betrug

**´alo!**

duck

Hat etwas länger gedauert, aber gute capüttel kommen bei mir leider nur anfallweise, und bei dieser Geschichte leg ich besonders viel Wert darauf, dass ich mir nichts aus den Fingern sauge. Und wieder hoffe ich dass es euch gefällt und Danke noch mal allen für die Reviews! Eure LadyEvelyn

**Betrug**

Es war Sommer. Selbst ein eingefleischter Pessimist hätte das beim Anblick dieser Blütenpracht, welche sich auf den Länderein ausbreitete, nicht leugnen können. Das Wetter schien geradezu dazu einzuladen, die trockenen Bücher hinter sich zu lassen und sich ins Freie zu begeben.

Das hatte sich auch Remus gedacht, als er von seinen Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke aufsah und aus dem Fenster blickte.

Und so kam es, dass er jetzt, nachdem er sich von seinen Pergamenten und Büchern gelöst hatte, munter über die Felder spazierte.

Ein Geräusch, für Menschen kaum wahrnehmbar, veranlasste dass Remus stehen blieb und sich nach der Ursache umsah. Links und rechts vom Weg standen die Wiesengräser mannshoch und verwehrten ihm den Blick.

Neugierig, wer sich in dem hohen Gras wohl versteckt hielt, ging er in die Richtung, in der er die Person vermutete.

Sobald Remus das Feld betrat fühlte er sich von der Masse an Gerüchen betäubt, die er durch seine feine Nase wahrnahm.

Eine Zeit lang stapfte er durch die Wiese, bis er sich einer kleinen Gruppe von Kiefern näherte. Das Geräusch, das man nun unverkenntlich als ein Schluchzen identifizieren konnte, war nun ganz nah.

Durch die letzten Meter Graß konnte Remus schon einen Blick auf die gekrümmte Gestalt werfen, die an einem Baumstamm lehnte.

„Lily? Was machst du hier?"

Panisch fuhr die Angesprochene hoch, und erst einige Sekunden später, als sie ihren Freund erkannt hatten, beruhigte sich ihr vom Weinen verspanntes Gesicht wieder.

„Remus…", entwich es ihr tonlos, bevor sie sich dem Verdutzten in die Arme warf.

Überrumpelt versuchte Remus die Situation zu begreifen.

„Was… was ist den los Lily?", fragte er sanft, während er sie bei den Schultern packte und sie sachte so weit von sich schob, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

Unaufhaltsam kullerten die Tränen über die leicht geröteten Wangen seiner Freundin. Wer konnte sie nur so verletzt haben? Wut baute sich in Remus´ Magen auf; Wut gegen die Person, die Lily zum weinen gebracht hatte.

Lily schluckte währenddessen heftig, ihre Atmung beruhigte sich und sie hörte nach und nach auf zu zittern, doch sie sah immer noch an Remus vorbei ins Nichts.

„Lily… rede mit mir", flüsterte er eindringlich.

Abrupt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen starrte sie Remus mit weit geöffneten Augen an

„James", stammelte sie, „James…"

Wieder bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen, sie sah Hilfe suchend zu Boden.

„Er hat mich betrogen", schluchzte sie, und während diese Worte in Remus´ Kopf widerhallen hob sie den Kopf.

„Er hat mich betrogen! Mich! Was hab ich ihm getan wofür er mir das antun kann!", schrie Lily. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und lachte tonlos auf.

„Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein. Wie konnte ich nur vermuten er hätte sich geändert. Wie dumm ich doch war…"flüsterte sie vorwurfsvoll, und drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um.

„Geh bitte, ich will allein sein", sagte sie dann mit fester Stimme.

„Lily…", sagte Remus leise und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nein!" Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und schlug seine Hand weg. Sie weinte wieder, doch sah ihn entschlossen an.

„Ich sagte du…"

Weiter kam sie nicht.

Etwas unsanft traf ihr Rücken an dem Baumstamm auf, gegen den Remus sie jetzt mit einer Hand drückte. Mit der anderen stemmte er sich nahe bei ihrem Kopf ab.

Entschlossener denn je sah Remus Lily direkt in die Augen. Sein Atem ging rasselnd und unregelmäßig und sein ganzer Körper war verspannt.

„Remus…", flüsterte Lily unsicher. Ihr Herz pochte, in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und mit einem Mal war James einfach weg.

„Lily", setzte Remus an und machte eine kleine Pause, doch dann sprach er entschlossen weiter, „Ich liebe dich."

Ohne auf eine Antwort oder andere Reaktion von Seiten Lilys zu warten beugte sich Remus zu ihr hinunter. Sanft und ohne Eile bedeckte er ihre Haut mir Küssen und arbeitete sich so von ihrem Hals zu ihrem Schlüsselbein vor, bis Lily ihn plötzlich sichtlich widerwillig von sich stieß.

„Remus, wir können doch nicht… ich meine, da ist noch", doch sie unterbrach sich selbst, als sie merkte was sie da grade sagen wollte und sah beschämt zu Boden.

„James? Ja, den gibt es wirklich noch", Remus seufzte und drehte sich um, „Lily, er hat dich betrogen! Er…", seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, „Er hat dich nicht verdient."

Lily stand da und sah Remus geschockt an. Doch dann dachte sie nach.

James hatte sie betrogen.

Er hatte ihr Vertrauen missbraucht.

Und irgendwo in ihr begann sich etwas zu regen; Ihr Stolz.

Niemand würde sie kränken, ohne es zu bereuen.

Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich.

Niemand würde sie kränken, ohne dass sie ihm das heimzahlen würde.

„Was ist los? Alles ok bei dir?"

Die vertraute Stimme von Remus holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ihr Blick klärte sich und sie sah Remus auf einmal in einem anderen Licht.

„Bleibst du bei mir?", fragte Lily zaghaft.

Remus keuchte irritiert.

„Aber Lily…", erwiderte er, doch die Angesprochene trat auf ihn zu. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, fuhr seinen Hals hoch und grub sich in sein Haar, bevor sie Remus zu sich hinab zog und ihre Lippen sanft auf seine presste.

Langsam wich der ungläubige Blick aus seinen Augen und er schloss sie.

Eine einzelne, letzte Träne fand ihren Weg über Lilys Wange. Später würde sie sich dafür hassen, das wusste sie. Doch sie versuchte diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Jetzt würde sie bekommen was ihr Zustand.


	8. Einsamkeit

**Einsamkeit**

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen wartete Remus nun schon geschlagene 20 Minuten am Bahnsteig.

Lily war übers Wochenende nach London gefahren, um ihre Familie zu besuchen. Jetzt müsste sie jeden Augenblick zurückkommen.

Remus zog seinen Mantel enger um sich. Es hatte wieder gefroren. Die Blumen waren eingegangen und schwarze Wolken hingen tief über das Land.

Je länger er wartete, desto nervöser wurde er.

Seine Freunde, James, Sirius und Peter waren bei dem Quidditchspiel Huffelpuff gegen Slytherin.

Remus selbst war nie sehr sportbegeistert gewesen.

Wann kommt sie endlich, fragte er sich immer wieder.

Seit Freitag hatte er nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen.

Wenn man genau wäre, hatten sie auch Freitag nicht viel geredet, sie waren anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen.

Das war auch der Grund, warum er jetzt hier stand.

„Hey du da", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich.

Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er die Tochter des Besitzers der Drei Besen.

„Was willst du denn hier?", fragte er lächelnd das knapp zwölf-jährige Mädchen, welches er schon öfters gesehen hatte.

„Du stehst hier schon ziemlich lange. Wartest du auf deine Freundin?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Nicht meine' Freundin, _eine_ Freundin von mir. Und sie müsste jeden Moment mit dem Zug ankommen", erklärte er und warf sehnsüchtig einen Blick über die Schulter zu den Schienen.

„Da kannst du aber noch lange warten! Der Zug kommt nämlich erst in ein paar Stunden an, hat mir mein Vater erzählt! In London schneit es nämlich seit gestern, und selbst mit Zauberei wäre es bei dem Wetter zu gefährlich über die vereisten Schienen zu fahren", erzählte die Kleine temperamentvoll und mit vielen Gesten.

Das Lächeln auf Remus Gesicht erstarb, und er richtete sich auf.

Erst in ein paar Stunden…?

„Und was soll ich jetzt machen?", sagte er seufzend mehr zu sich selbst.

„Du kommst am besten mit mir", rief das Mädchen freudig, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Dorf.

„Wenn du weiter hier draußen stehen bleibst, erkältest du dich noch. Und von unserer Gaststädte aus kann man prima auf die Schienen kucken, also wirst du deine Freundin schon nicht verpassen", sagte sie unglaublich schnell, und auch wenn das die Worte einer acht-jährigen waren, einleuchtend waren sie allemal.

Und Remus würde alles dem Rumstehen und Warten bei dieser Kälte vorziehen.

Also ließ er sich mehr oder weniger freiwillig von der Kleinen mitziehen, und ohne dass er es merkte, breitete sich wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Mund aus.

Mal wieder warf Remus einen Sehnsüchtigen Blick aus dem Fenster. Inzwischen hatte es auch hier angefangen aufs heftigste zu schneien, und man konnte kaum noch etwas erkennen.

Rosmerta, wie das Mädchen hieß, saß ihm gegenüber. Sie schlief. Ihren Kopf hatte sie auf ihre auf dem Tisch verschreckten Arme gebettet. Ihre strubbeligen Haare breiteten sich fast über die Hälfte des kleinen Tisches aus, an dem sie saßen.

Remus warf ihr einen liebevollen Blick zu. Die letzten Stunden waren unglaublich schnell vorüber gegangen.

Manchmal wünschte er sich Geschwister.

Langsam wendete er seinen Blick von ihr ab und sah in seinen fast leeren Butterbierkrug.

Jetzt, wo er Rosmerta nicht mehr mit tanzenden Gabeln und Tellern unterhielt und er ihr vergnügtes Lachen nicht mehr hörte, fühlte er sich wieder allein.

Mit einem Zug trank er seinen Becher aus, stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum. Er nahm Rosmertas zu großen Mantel vom Stuhl und deckte sie damit zu.

Dann griff er nach seinem Umhang und während er sich diesen überzog schritt er durch die leere Kneipe zum Tresen.

„Mein Gott", sagte Rosmertas Vater leise, als er seine Tochter liebevoll betrachtete, „Sie schläft wie ein Engel, nicht?"

Remus hatte inzwischen seinen Umhang fertig angezogen und drehte sich noch mal zu dem kleinen Mädchen um.

„Ja", sagte er eben so leise und griff in seine Tasche.

„Hier", sagte er und legte einige Münzen auf die Theke.

„Nein, behalt dein Geld. Du bist ein Freund meiner Tochter; das geht aufs Haus", flüsterte der gemütliche Kneipenbesitzer, dann fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu: „Du darfst dich geehrt fühlen; Rosmerta ist ziemlich wählerisch was ihren Freundeskreis betrifft."

Remus lachte leise, hab die Hand zum Abschied und drehte sich zur Tür um.

„Ich glaube der Zug ist angekommen, falls du deine Freundin immer noch abholen möchtest", hörte Remus noch, dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm.

„Wo kann sie nur sein?", flüsterte Remus zu sich selbst. Seine Stimme hörte sich in der Stille rau und fremd an.

Es hatte ausgehört zu schneien, doch er konnte wegen der Dunkelheit immer noch nicht weit sehen.

Seit ein paar Minuten lief er durch die Straßen in der Nähe des Bahnsteigs. Als er die Schienen erreicht hatte, war der Zug schon leer gewesen.

Grade bog er in eine Straße, als er einen Schatten bemerkte, der aus einer anderen Straße herauskam, in der die Straßenlaternen schon angezündet sein mussten.

Er beeilte sich, an die Ecke zu gelangen, doch bevor er in die Straße einbog, verlangsamte er seine Schritte.

„Lily, bitte sag etwas. Es tut mir leid, wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen? Wenn ich nüchtern gewesen wäre, hätte ich das niemals getan! Und das weißt du doch. Bitte Lily, glaub mir!"

„James, ich würde ja gern, aber ich kann nicht, ich-"

Vorsichtig lugte Remus um die Ecke. Sein Herz raste, doch er hielt den Atem an.

James hatte Lily an den Schultern gepackt und zu sich heran gezogen.

Sanft presste er seine Lippen auf ihre.

Einen Moment lang sah Lily überrascht aus, doch dann entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge, und sie schloss die Augen.

Remus wandte sich ab.

Er hatte genug gesehen.


	9. Epilog

_**Immer**_

_(Epilog)_

Er hatte schon lange bemerkt, dass sie hinter ihm stand.

Remus saß auf einem Felsen, nahe dem Verbotenen Wald. Es war noch früh am Morgen, und außer ihnen niemand wach.

Das leicht rötliche Licht der aufgehenden Sonne hüllte alles ein und ließ die Gegend verträumt wirken.

Vor ihm grasten zwei schneeweiße Einhörner.

„Sie sind wunderschön, nicht wahr?", sagte er laut genug, dass sie es verstand.

„Sie zeigen sich nur selten außerhalb des Waldes. Außerdem sterben sie langsam aus...", fügte er leise hinzu.

Lily war bei seinen Worten leicht zusammengezuckt. Jetzt ging sie zögert auf ihn zu.

„Setz dich, wir wollen sie nicht stören", flüsterte Remus, wieder ohne sie anzusehen.

Unsicher ließ Lily sich neben ihm nieder.

„Einhörner sind stolze Tiere", erzählte Remus leise, und als Lily ihn von der Seite ansah, bemerkte sie das Strahlen in seinen Augen.

„Manchmal finden sie erst nach hundert Jahren einen Partner. Doch wenn sie erstmal jemanden gefunden haben, bleiben sie ein Leben lang zusammen…"

Die mystischen Pferde waren inzwischen zum See gewandert, wo sie übermütig im seichten Wasser tollten.

Als Remus seinen Blick langsam von ihnen abwandte und sich zu Lily wandte, bemerkte er die einzelne Träne, die ihr über die Wange lief.

„Was hab ich nur getan", wisperte Lily heißer, „Ich…", doch ihre Stimme versagte und beschämt sah auf den grauen, kalten Stein, auf dem sie saß.

Er wendete seinen Blick ab und verlor sich wieder in dem Spiel der wilden Pferde.

„Ich liebe dich, Lily. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist, deswegen kann ich dir auch nicht böse sein, egal was du tust, oder für wen du dich entscheidest. Nein, ich werde dich immer lieben", flüsterte er leise, und als er Lily wieder ansah, sah er wie weitere Tränen ihr übers Gesicht rannen.

„Komm, wir gehen frühstücken", sagte er dann und lächelte sie verschmitzt an, „Soweit ich weiß, wollten James und Sirius den Slytherins heute doch die Sprache verschlagen, dass willst du doch nicht verpassen, oder? Wer soll James sonst eine Standpauke halten?"

Er stand auf und reichte Lily seine Hand.

Einen Moment lang verharrte diese und sah ihn nur an.

„Remus", flüsterte sie, griff nach seiner Hand und schlang ihre Arme sobald sie stand um seien Hals.

„Es tut mir so leid", schluchzte sie verzweifelt und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.

Etwas überrascht brauchte Remus einige Sekunden, bis er dann sanft seine Arme um Lily schlug und ihre beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

Eine Weile standen sie so da, dann löste sich Lily langsam von ihm.

„Alles ok", fragte Remus, und als Lily ihn in seine besorgten Augen sah und nickte lächelte er.

„Dann lass uns gehen", sagte er, legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und langsam schlenderten sie zurück zum Schloss.


End file.
